The abandoned house
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: Written for QLFC. A little short for Halloween.


**A/N** : Written for the QLFC, Tutshill Tornadoes, Beater 2

Song: Mack the Knife — Bobby Darin

Prompts: 8. (object) camera, 15. (image) . (It's of an abandoned house in a forest, with no glass in its windows and a green door)

Since it's October I thought I would try something spooky and different. Especially since the song is about a killer disposing of the body in the ocean.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

In a dilapidated weatherboard house on the edge of a forest, somewhere along the coast in Scotland, some evil was happening. Once, somebody was proud of this house, and raised their family here. Now, it was abandoned, possibly due to the locals in the nearby village often spoke of the place as being haunted by the murder of the old man who built it by an unseen force. There was no explanation for it. He just died. No mark, no poison and the local doctor informed the police at the time that he was in perfect health for a man his age. So the wise Scots avoided the place unless for the odd prank.

Tonight a faint light could be seen through the glassless light was coming from the cellar, the first floor's floor boards had rotted and fallen through, allowing the light coming from a wizard's wand to escape. In the basement there were two men and a woman. One man was holding his wand and casting Lumos to light the area, the other man stood with the stance of the one who was clearly in charge and that everyone should be afraid of or in revere of and the final person, and unwilling member to this party was a small statured woman, who was curled up muttering on the floor.

"What do you want me to do with this scum?" Lucius asked as he towered over the cowering bleeding witch. She had endured endless hours of torture by the Cruciatus Curse at his hand, as she had writhed on the floor she had bit her lip and her head had collided with the brick wall of the cellar, her strawberry blonde hair now stained red. She wasn't completely aware of what was being said but she knew she didn't want anymore pain.

"Get rid of her. She is of no more use. I must find the Potters. I must see how Bellatrix is doing…" The Dark Lord said airily, as though he was talking about a plate of food he had finished. As he swept up the stairs and out of the chamber, Lucius' voice and a green flash followed him up the stairs.

This wasn't the first time Lucius' had killed but this was the first time he had killed a witch and internally he was struggling with what he had done. He had known her from his days at Hogwarts, she was a pureblood and a Slytherin, but she had regularly consorted with those who were less than desirable, like Mudbloods and Muggles, therefore tainting her blood with idiotic beliefs.

An argument may have been raging inside but Lucius knew what he was going to do with the body. He would transfigure it into a shark and throw it off the cliffs. There were reports that sharks lived off the coast here because of the fishing village. After tying his long white blonde hair back, he began.

Transfiguring her into a shark was harder than Lucius anticipated. He had never been good with transfiguration, it was always his worst subject at school. He excelled only in potions, as only the best Slytherins did. Still he regularly wished that he had paid more attention, as he usually turned his victims into rats as rats didn't have to look perfect. Not many in the Wizarding World liked them and Muggles, he once had the opportunity to observe, didn't either. So when he slew a Muggle, he would transfigure them and leave them where they laid. Anyone who spotted them, thought they were a dirty, horrible rat and unceremoniously disposed of them, unaware of their true nature.

For at least half an hour, Lucius struggled with the transfiguration. He wanted it perfect so that no one would know. He had heard through his ministry ties about fish with human like teeth and how they would investigate. He wasn't going to have them investigate this shark. It was only acceptable when there was no obvious humanoid features. After working through the transfiguration, he was finally finished. He levitated the shark out of the cellar, across the rickety rotten boards and out of the dilapidated house. He was so obsorbed into his work that he didn't realise that the sun was slowly coming up. Lucius wasn't worried as the house had been chosen for its isolation and with Muggle repelling charms, no one would be nearby to see him with a floating shark.

It was a foolish decision. As soon as he stepped out of the house he heard the shutter of a camera go off. In less than a heartbeat, he had aimed a killing curse in the direction of the noise. He didn't wait long to hear a satisfying thud of a body hitting the ground and the noise of a camera on a tripod being knocked over.

Leaving the shark body floating in mid air, he walked towards the spot where the noise came from, like a predator narrowing in on his wounded enemy. Lucius was being careful as he didn't think he had aimed exactly where the noise had come from.

He hadn't needed to be so careful. The man was dead. Lucius recognised him a little and immediately checked his arms, he was panicking. No mark, he saw with some relief. So he wasn't going to have explain the death of a follower, but he was going to have to get rid of the body. The man must have been a wizard, as he was far beyond the edge of the Muggle repelling wards.

'Must be another one of Dumbledore's,' he thought, transforming him too into a shark. His practise from earlier helped as he didn't spend nearly as long before turning the body into a shark. He levitated them to the edge of the cliff. He knew very little about ordinary animals but sharks he knew a fraction more. He knew that they were attracted to the smell of blood. With a few swift strokes of his wand, fresh cuts appeared on the male shark, as he was the most recent dead and would still ooze some blood. Just to be sure that the sharks got the scent and devoured these dead sharks, he even cut his wrist and allowed the blood to flow on them.

Then he kicked them over the edge of the cliff and into the sea. He watched as they fell down towards the crashing sea below. He saw the signs that a few sharks were already present and would get a delightful feast.


End file.
